Judgment of Venomania
by jazminewriter
Summary: Cross between the songs Judgment of Corruption and Madness of Venomania. What if Gallerian Marlon's attempt to murder Sateriaji Venomania failed? Will the judge be facing judgment? Contains strong language, violence, rape, yaoi, and lemons. GakupoXKaito, meaning SateriajiXGallerian, if you know the songs. Hate these things, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that someone answered my poll, but since that barely anyone voted, I decided to choose the two Vocaloid songs I will use for this story. So, thank you me, it's **_**Judgment of Corruption **_**and **_**Madness of Duke Venomania. **_**Do not hate me for this choice; I was wondering if I can do a crossover of two songs. Also leave a review if you read the story so I'll know if you are interested. Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid songs or characters; I only own how the characters play out in this new, twisted plot. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, this story has sexual content, mostly rape, strong language, and violence. If any of these things are none of your interests, or if you are under aged, then I strongly suggest that you don't read this story; if you don't heed this warning, then be WARNED…**

Once again, the courtroom of doubt is open again. "Bad people laugh, good people cry. Of course, if they want to leave, they _must _pay me…" A man mutters to himself as he wears his judge's cloak; his name is Gallerian Marlon. As he steps down the stairs, he sees his young and beautiful daughter coming to him to bid her father goodbye.

"Father…I hope that your day will be fine." The fifteen year-old, Elisa, smiles at Gallerian. He pats her hand gently, and looks down at her legs. She has been paralyzed for eleven years, and Gallerian yearns for a cure to help his child to walk again.

"I know it will. And I'm sure that you can stand on your two feet eventually. Time cures all the world's diseases. Oh! Clara, good morning, my dear." He turns to his wife, Clara Marlon. She spins around in her red, frilled dress. "You certainly look lovely, like our young Elisa."

"She will eventually become beautiful. Do go, or your reputation will be spotted." Clara kisses Gallerian with fine grace. "Oh; don't forget: we have a fine dinner to attend to."

"…That's right, Clara! Happy birthday, Elisa! Do be a good girl. I will be back soon." And just like that, the proud father leaves the comfort of his home.

"He already has a lot of wealth to provide me some aid, right mother?" Elisa begs to question. Clara shakes her head.

"He needs plenty if we ever run low. It's not just you he's concern about; he cares for this entire family, so he saves all his wealth to future usage." Elisa looks down at her feet. She then goes to the dining room by using her wheelchair to get to the room. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. However, don't be going out at night."

"Why not, mother? Is something the matter outside the town?" Elisa starts questioning again. Whenever she's just so curious into anything, she will ask questions, Clara thought as she enters the room and sits down across from her only child.

"…You never heard of Sateriaji Venomania? Multiple women have gone to his mansion every night, and then they never leave. I don't know what has happened to them, but I fear that they are suffering misfortune. Who knows what he did to those poor ladies and hard workers…"

"Don't worry, mother! I'll stay at the house." The mother smiles gently. She's glad that her daughter would understand the circumstances. "But…we aren't going _tonight_, right?"

"Yes, we are. But I'm sure that your father will protect us, so don't fear about me."

"Yes, ma'am…"

_At the courthouse…_

"Feel glad that your daughter will be a wonderful lady someday, Gallerian! Don't push her so hard into growing up so fast." A jury member cheerfully said. The judge looks at the juror and smiles back, but had a face of deep fear of Sateriaji. If he can get the duke of his country beheaded, then he's fine.

"Thank you for those kind words. But, nothing yet about Duke Venomania? No reports about him yet?" Gallerian hastily questions. The juror looks through his files, and found no reports about the duke. "To me, he's nothing but a twisted man. About a quarter of our population is gone, and it's only women that are missing. I will not rest until Sateriaji is behind bars and is killed…"

"Mr. Marlon, don't push yourself! You'll just tire yourself. Please, just calm down…"

"I need some time alone, sir…" The day already went by with only four trials done. Three are innocent, and one is guilty with a death sentence within next week. However, only three more trials remain: one with theft, one with murder, and the last one with sexual harassment. That last one must be Sateriaji, he thought. He enters the room after ten minutes of fresh air and trying to collect his thoughts together. "Now, let the trial begin."

_Outside the courthouse…_

Elisa was getting her way back from the market, only to stop by to see her mother working at the local florist shop. "Hello, mother! I got the groceries you asked me to buy." Elisa wheels herself inside. Clara, who was arranging a bouquet of red roses and lilies, turns her attention to the voice of her daughter.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, just go on home and leave them in the kitchen. I'll sort them out later." She answers to her daughter. Elisa, who was smiling, left the shop at a steady pace.

"I'm glad you still have a loving child, Clara. Be proud of yourself." One lady mentions to Clara. She was rather happy to the fact.

Finally, Elisa returns home to set the groceries on the kitchen counter. She then wheels herself to the library and reads about the history of Sateriaji Venomania.

After half an hour of reading, she grew bored and fell asleep in her wheelchair.

_At the courthouse…_

Eventually, Gallerian has finished the day, being beat down with exhaustion. As he was leaving, he sees someone wearing purple: Sateriaji…his rival. For some time, Sateriaji once tried to take Clara to be his wife in their past. It wasn't until Gallerian was able to win Clara by his knowledge, appearance, wealth and skills with a knife. Now, those two have been long foes for some time now.

"…Hello, Marlon. I suppose you are doing fine…?" Sateriaji questions, those being the first words out of his poisonous mouth. Gallerian ignores the question and continues walking past the town to his mansion. "…Very quiet today, aren't we?"

"Don't make me take you into the court as well. Your crimes are very defiant towards this entire village! And if you ever lay a finger on my daughter or my wife, I will kill you in your sleep!" Gallerian then whips around and stomps away. Sateriaji then made a smirk.

"Then I suppose this is war…Mr. Marlon. Let's see if you want to play…with _me…_"

**A/N: In Wikipedia, Kyle Marlon and Gallerian Marlon sort of share some relation, but I'm still not sure if that's really true. Also, Gallerian's wife is never mentioned, so either she went to Sateriaji's manor and got raped, or she is never around. **

**I hope that this story has a good start so far. I will apply the attributes of an M story soon, starting at the next chapter. Do leave a review once you are done reading. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **_**Judgment of Venomania!**_** Before we begin, I got a few announcements. Thanks to all the visitors to this story for making it the number ONE fanfic I've written! And thank you for the following people who commented this story: Iuvenor, Chemical Emotion, and dawn54321. These are the people who are following it: orangefigure, dawn54321, barracudas, That Girl with the Fanfics, Kyuya, and Iuvenor. And so far, Chemical Emotion is the only one who has favorite it so far! I appreciate the fandom so far, and I will continue to keep you all interested. Also, Iuvenor did say one thing that will be applied to the story plot: mentioning that sex is mostly contained, that's true, but now I'll be adding drama and a little bit of tragedy as well. So, I hope this change won't change a thing…get it? Okay, time to stop being corny! Let's get this story going!**

**Note: I do not own any Vocaloid character or songs. I only own how I use the characters in this story. Also, there is sexual content, violence and strong language. If you are under aged, or if you hate these things, then I strongly suggest that you don't read this story.**

It has already been two days since Clara has been acting strange, especially around me. Being her husband is wonderful, but eventually, she started acting like I'm just a stranger. Elisa has been curious about Clara as well, so one day, I told her to go to my study to wait for her mother.

We were having another conversation, but she then started lashing out at me. "Well, you are the lucky one I've picked in the past! And here you are, trying to prove to everyone that you are the best in town!"

"I did not say that at all, Clara. Probably you are very tired. Maybe you should get some sleep." I try to take her to our bedroom, but she keeps struggling to escape my grasp on her. This wasn't like her at all. She never acted like this before. This was the first time she felt so angry over something I didn't know about. Clara finally gets away and runs to my study.

"Elisa…get out of here! Okay, just get out; I need some time alone, please!" Our daughter became very…scared. She quickly wheels herself out of the room, and Clara slams the door as Elisa leaves. I climbed up the stairs to the study and go through the door. Clara was throwing my books against the walls, pulling down the paintings that was passed down from my family, and was tearing up multiple papers I've tried to work on for the past few days. "I said, 'I want to be alone!'" She, out of anger and frustration, pulls out one of the kitchen knives and tries to stab me.

"Clara, it's okay! I just want you to calm for a while, so we can talk this over!" I kept moving out of her way, hiding behind the desk and also using old books as a little shield. They almost do nothing for protection, due to the fact that the knife went through the cover and thick layer of paper. At last, she does stab me, but only in my left arm. Blood started to flow out of my wound and it starts to stain my clothes a darker color. I used my right hand to make the bleeding stop, but nothing was happening.

"I want to call it off, Gallerian! I want to say only this here and now: we're through!" She then storms out of the room. I quickly follow her to our bedroom to see her stuff a bag with some clothes and a few possessions. "You mostly want to care about our daughter because of what has happened to her, and now look what has happened to you!"

"That's not true, Clara! I care about you too. Don't just think it's only Elisa I care about. I told you that already."

"Well, I don't care! I'm leaving, and I'll never come back! Okay, I'll never come back to this mansion, you selfish asshole!" Finally, I decided to stop pursuing her and let her walk out that front door. A tear drops onto the floor and Elisa comes in with a handkerchief.

"…Father…?" I took it, and run back into the room. Pulling the sheets over my body, I cried miserably. It was one of the few times I've ever cried in my entire life, and this was one of the worst moments I've ever had. Perhaps…Sateriaji has something to do with this. However, I didn't feel like going back into the courtroom like this, or even planning revenge on my foe. So, I mostly spent the night being here. Elisa comes back to see me already fast asleep. She sighs and goes on back to her room.

_At Sateriaji's manor…_

"Clara…you're here. Tell me, what brings you here…to _me_?" Sateriaji questions Clara. She drops her bags and embraces him. "…He did something, isn't it? What did he do to you, darling?" She says nothing to him as she continues to cling to him like a doll.

"He did nothing; I just left him, that's all I did. I said lies to him, so I can be with _you…_ That's all I've only done. I can't stand being with a wealthy man like Gallerian. I should've chosen you in the beginning…" Sateriaji smiles impressively. By now, he would have Gallerian on his knees, begging for Clara to come back.

"Well, don't you worry about it. I will become your new husband, and you don't need to see that little troublemaker anymore. Of course, it depends on your answer. What do you say to that?" Clara doesn't say anything, but decides to carry her bags to the guest bedroom. She then undressed herself and waited for Sateriaji to come and find her. At last, he does. "Aren't you a little impatient…?" He climbs onto the bed and hovers over Clara. "Will you be happy living here with me…?"

_At Gallerian's manor…_

"Father…is mother going to come back to us someday?" Elisa questions me. I lied there on the bed, still asleep. She then ignores me and returns to her room. She looks out her window, and it had a wonderful view of the garden that Clara used take care of. There was lots of bleeding hearts, roses, lilies, snowballs, and several crops like leeks, tomatoes, carrots, and bell peppers. "…Mother…please come home…"

I was asleep for three hours, and somehow missed out on several cases today. Soon, the smell of food wafted in the air. It was so familiar…Elisa's cooking. I rose up from my slumber to go downstairs and see Elisa roasting some bell peppers over a fire to skin them, meat being cooked, and her now cutting a few carrots. "…Yes, mother isn't coming back. I'm sorry for everything…"

**I hope this is okay for now. I don't want to give my thanks again because it was a long list. But still, do leave a comment once you are done reading. If it's something I need to change, that works too, because I may need some help…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do forgive me for the long delay. Welcome back to **_**Judgment of Venomania**_**! Before I begin, here's the list of people who has commented, followed, put this story in their favorites, or more! First, here are the ones who done more than one of the following above: Cute Little Foxy for commenting and putting this in the favorites, and then there's Hikari Shourai for doing the same thing! Now, Breaking-Benjamin-rules put this in his favorites, dawn54321 left a review, and XXMesprit's MistressXX did the same. And these are people who are following this story: madayfireball, Chemical Emotion, Hikari Shourai, Airis Hanamori, and Aranea Porcus. Thank you guys for your support, and this story is still the number one read! Now, let's begin!**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs and characters. I only own how I use them. **

Now…it's been some time since I've never seen Clara. She's stopped working at the florist shop; she's stopped coming over to see me at the courtroom to support me; she's even stopped supporting our daughter… "Elisa, are you okay with me being your only parent? I don't know if mother will be back…" I told my only child. "I know that it won't be the same without your mother, but I believe that she is not coming back…"

Telling this to Elisa was difficult, but I've been seeing her coping by working at the florist shop instead of Clara. For that, I was glad. Eventually, I returned back to the courtroom to see a new, more recent criminal: a serial killer that was charged with, once again, a murder of a citizen here. He was also the leader of the army for this city, so I was sure that I will pronounce him guilty. However, he wanted to speak to me before his court hearing.

"Gallerian, you know that I have served this city for as long as you can remember. You know that you can't resist this sound…" He shakes a leather bag, revealing a very familiar sound: the sound of gold coins hitting each other. "This is exactly ten thousand dollars in gold; this gold will be yours, if you only do one thing for me: you say that I am innocent…"

I can't believe what I was hearing! For a bribe like this, that is very different. He's done so much crime already, that I must reject the offer. "Well, I know how much you really want to free yourself, but…I'm sorry. I cannot do this. You already put too much on your plate; numerous manslaughter…while pretending that you've never heard of this." I then ascend out of my chair and walk my way to the court. As I was about to open the door, I see a knife close to me, stuck to the wooden wall.

"Mr. Marlon, you have to rethink this; I'm a changed man… You can still say yes to my offer, that is, if that is really dependent on your reputation."

"You are right about one thing: I am worried about tainting my reputation, so I will not accept your bribe." Another knife is stuck fast onto the wall.

"Last chance and this blade will certainly pierce your neck… Yes or no?" If I say no, then I'm facing Death's front door to Hell…but if I say yes, then I can just pretend to agree… I have to lie to a murderer…

"Okay, we have a deal." I shook the leader's strong hand and took the bag. I then walked into the courtroom, where everyone was waiting. "Now, let the trial begin…"

_However, I still wondered if Clara made her way to Sateriaji's manor. He may have something to do with her leaving me._

"Clara…I'm glad you saved yourself just for me… You haven't done this in such a long time…" Sateriaji mumbles under his breath. Clara was hovering above him, sucking onto one of his nipples. She was truly indulging into her lust, as much as Sateriaji is doing the same.

"Of course, I haven't… Gallerian is really not that fun to be around…but you are someone special to me…" She collapses on top of Sateriaji and runs her tongue all around his body. "You are really…amazing…gentle…charming…and especially very good of having this kind of fun…" She creeps lower to the foot of the bed where they were making love.

"Be patient, my love. I understand that you are hesitant to getting even further into this, but perhaps we should slow down just a bit." Clara responds to his statement and decides to move closer to his bare chest. "See? We'll get there pretty soon. Just have patience…"

"Sure, my love." Their lips collide with passion and lust, and it was satisfying for Sateriaji. He has finally claimed Clara as his new love one. Despite that they were having as much fun as they can; more women were kept in his basement, where they waited for their turn.

_"When it will be my turn!? That bitch is already been up there for too long!" _One shouted out of anger and envy. _"You're right. He's fucked her up for too long, so I suggest that we should go up there and force our way to have out turn!" _Another yells out. Pretty soon, all the women starts ascending up the stairs that leads to the living room. They then stampede into the master bedroom, which startles Sateriaji and Clara from going further into their sex.

"What the fuck!?" Clara shouts out as she was shoved out of the bedroom. "Honey, what are all these ladies doing here!?"

_I doubt that Sateriaji is enjoying himself, but something didn't seem right. No matter, I have to concentrate on the case; it's about over. Time to say the verdict…_

I stand up from my chair, and crossed my fingers behind my back. "I pronounce the suspect…_guilty_. Sir, your case is too extreme, so I'm sorry. Court dismissed!" I whack my mallet, and soon everyone started to disperse.

"Gallerian, we made a deal! How dare you grit your teeth like that!?" The leader then charges towards me and pins me down to the tile floor. I got several blows to the face, and I was bitten as well. "We made a deal, and then you go lying behind my little back! Well, this will be the last day you ever see the daylight, for you will see the black of Hell!" He holds out a knife, and holds it over my chest…

**Ohhh! I leave you all with a cliffhanger! What will become of Gallerian Marlon after this case is closed, and what will Clara say about the women who Sateriaji kept out of her sight!? Wait till next time! Once again, I want to thank the people listed at the very beginning for their support! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the very long delay towards this story. I've been busy, so I had no time to work on it, and I had other stories, so that's my reasons why I took so long. Anywho, welcome back to **_**Judgment of Venomania**_**! Thanks Cute Little Foxy for following, as well as leaving a review! And Breaking-Benjamin-rules, sorry if I mistaken you, but thanks for reviewing like the following: Hikari Shourai, dawn54321, and XXMesprit's MistressXX! Thanks a lot guys! Now, let's begin.**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its characters or songs. I only use the characters in a different way. Plus, I only own Clara Marlon. Also, this story has violence, strong language, lemons, and yaoi. If you don't like these things, click the back button or read something else that you like. Please don't flame me for this choice.**

The blade so close to me…I fear that it may be the end of my days… But, I felt nothing. The guards drag the army's leader out of the courtroom and back to the cells. I was panting in fear, clutching onto the left side of my chest. Elisa heard news about what happened to me, so she hurried here as fast as she could. "Father! Are you okay!? Are you hurt anywhere?" She was feeling everywhere on my body, checking me like if she was my mother when I was little.

"I'm fine, Elisa. You don't need to worry about me. That man made a bribe with me, but I seem to accept it halfway." I rub the back of my neck and hold my daughter in an embrace. "Everything's going to be okay." Pretty soon, several newspaper reporters came around, asking me questions about my attack and decision for the general.

_While of this is happening, Clara better come back, because she will be so surprised…_

"Sateriaji…why are these ladies doing here!? I want you to tell me exactly what is going on!" Clara shouts out in the living room. All the other women were sent back to the basement, hoping that they learned their lesson.

"…I've made a deal with the Devil only a few days ago. If I wanted to be noticed, I was given the skill to charm women to me. But…this power is just perfect for me…"

"Well, your luck's run out on me!" Clara was free from the charm, so she now storms out of the bedroom. "…I have to apologize to Gallerian and explain to him what happened. Once he knows that Sateriaji is trying to have every lady and daughter come to him, I'm positive that Sateriaji will stop this madness!" She walks out of the manor, only to see that several guards were blocking the gate. "Out of my way!" She shoves her way out of the gate and runs away. One of the guards then goes inside and confirms to the Devil's pawn that one of his ladies has left the perimeter.

"Well, make sure that you bring _someone_ to me. I would like to have some real fun…"

_At last, I hear the doorbell. I decide to open the front door._

"Good evening, Mr. Marlon. May it be okay that we take you somewhere?" Some man asks me. I didn't know this person, so I start to close the door. His hand caught it before it was shut. "It's pretty urgent, Mr. Marlon. Someone wants to see you."

"Right now at this moment, someone needs me…this late at night?" I turned around to face Elisa's door, then back to the person. "…Okay. Let me tell my daughter, then." I hurry back upstairs to say good night to my daughter before leaving. Soon, I went with the stranger to my next destination. I was unsure where I will be taken to, but it can't be good. And I was right: I was in front of Sateriaji's manor.

My worry about seeing Clara inside intensified to a higher state, and I begin to fear the duke. I was taken inside by the person, and led to the living room. I was then served some coffee, and I take it just for gratitude. "Well, good evening, Gallerian. I suppose you are doing fine tonight." I see Sateriaji come in, and I collect the remaining fear I have left in me and turn it into courage.

"Sateriaji, I was told that many women were led into your manor, but never left there. Are you keeping them there for a reason?" I lean forward in my seat, wanting my answer told to me. And it seems that the duke won't answer me that easily. "…You also have Clara, don't you?"

"She left just a few minutes ago. I bet she is going to your manor, wanting to apologize to you for her unexpected behavior." I then see the mistake I made! As I was about to make my leave out of the manor, I notice that all of the doors are locked. "I never said of letting you leave, did I? Now, do you want to forget about your goal and become my little slave?" His hands grasp my hips firmly, and his breath made me shiver in fear.

"I will not let you play with my body like if I am your personal toy!" I push him away with my arms and walk away. He then firmly grabbed my ankles, and I fall on the wooden floor. "Like I said, there's no way I will let you toy with me! Let me go at once!" I was struggling, breathing heavily. My heart raced rapidly like a horse race, and I was already getting uncomfortable with my enemy.

"But that won't be any fun for me…" He runs his tongue on the line of my chin, and I started to moan out of exception. "See? You want to stay here and spend the night here. I'll prepare my bedroom. For now, just stay here, my little 'princess'." Sateriaji stands up and goes up the flight of stairs that leads to the bedrooms and study. I lied there, thinking of a way to escape from the manor.

I try to break the windows; that didn't work. The doors are already locked, so I have no chance of leaving there. I highly doubt that there's a basement inside. But I was wrong; looking underneath an oriental rug…I see a knob that has a staircase that goes deeper into the manor. With Sateriaji up in his room, I hurry downstairs to see if Clara didn't leave. I want to see her here, and not at home.

_"Oh, you are that charmer! What is a fine gentleman doing here?" _One lady whispered. She didn't sound like Clara, rather like a young girl. She had bright yellow hair, sharp blue eyes, and was rather younger than most of the other ladies here.

"What are you doing here!? Here, you can go home!"

_"But I don't want to!" _It was strange for someone to say that if they are kept in a place under their will. _"I want to stay here with him!"_ And I know who this person is. Sateriaji is keeping these women to seduce them, but why will they stay here because of him? It makes no sense for them to even live here in a basement! I take all the girls upstairs and lead them outside, and that's when everything changed.

**"Huh…where are we? It's this late? I have to head back to the tailor shop, or I won't get done with my project on time!" **One woman then runs away from the perimeter, along with everyone else a few seconds later. It seems that they were under hypnosis or something that made them forget about what even happened inside the manor! Just what can that be?

"I thought I told you to wait…" I turn around to see Sateriaji at the front entrance of the building. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he had an enraged emotion. I can feel his anger reach to me, even though I'm one foot away to freedom. But he has all the answers I need about this matter. Of course, I do have other cases to finish, but this is severely important. I turn around to face him. "Good boy, Gallerian. Now, I'll take you to your room…and take you to bed."

I was taken by my wrist and lead to the master bedroom, which was illuminated by candlelight instead of light bulbs, the room smelled of lavender, and the bed was silken smooth when I stroked the sheets. "I suppose you really want it calming here, don't you?" I turn around to see Sateriaji gone. He was nowhere to be seen inside the room. I remove my judge's coat…which I forgot I have on still, and place it in the closet. I sit down on the bed, and I suddenly feel two arms wrap themselves around my abdomen.

"Now, I don't want you to feel left out." Sateriaji was behind me, and he's completely undressed! I started to blush, and I feel the buttons of my shirt becoming undone. "Please, I can tell you really want to do this." He turns my head around and forces a kiss. My sapphire eyes widened to his presence, but I can't help but moan under my breath, adding some cursing. "Don't even talk about me like that, my little 'princess'. You really want to do this for such a long time ago…" I can't stop him from his work. It felt wrong for me to do this, but I can bribe him.

"Sateriaji," I push his well-toned body away from me and look at him with my normal, suggestive expression. "If I do this, will you tell me why you kept all that women in your basement?" I have to explain to him to actually see if he can even accept my proposal.

"…If I get to fuck you, then I'll be satisfied." With him now on my page, I remove the rest of my clothing and throw it all in a pile next to his set of fabrics. Now, I was starting to feel very tense about all of this. What if a servant or maid comes inside and sees us? "Don't worry, Gallerian. I'm sure that you will feel so much better after this." He forces another kiss, and I take it willingly. I give some of my own, despite that they were somewhat sloppy. "Now, now…don't push yourself too hard. I guess it's been a long time for you. Perhaps you should let me do this."

I take his suggestion, and just stop. He leans his mouth closer to my neck and places butterfly kisses, making the skin red and sting a little. I was moaning and cursing to myself, but I can't reject this; this may be my only chance to get all the answers I need. I can use what I learned to make a case and have him in prison. I was being submissive, but I am doing this for a purpose. But strangely, I felt really odd, like if my body wanted this feeling of lust.

"What…What is wrong with me!?" I can't stop myself but fall under some strange spell that was emitting from the person over me.

He stops and stares me down. "…Well, I just can't tell you quite yet. It's a little secret that I got a few weeks ago. But I thought it would work only one group." His head rested on my bare chest, and I feel his breath against my skin. He's indeed warm, but I was still out of mind.

"What do you mean…? Wait, are you telling me that…" It made sense…that all those women were somehow tricked into the house and were seduced. Now, I'm falling for that same trick as well. The back of mind was telling me to just leave, but I can't. The charm most people spoke about has now started to take its toll on my body, and I started to lust for him.

"That's it, my little pet. It's about time you finally accepted me." My body wanted more of him…and I have no control over this. "Go on, then. I won't stop you." I was greatly obliged, but felt a hand grab a fistful of my hair. "But then again, I want you to see how it is to actually want me. I want you to scream out my name in mercy; I want you to feel how it's like to feel neglected." He pushes me back down and latched his lips onto one of my nipples, swirling his tongue around the nib. I gasped in the slight pain and grip the bed sheets.

I can't help it but just surrender my will to him as I start to shut down my senses and drift off to the edge of unconscious. "…I'm…getting a little sleepy…" I muttered as I felt my legs being spread apart. Sateriaji smacks me with a nearby pillow, but it did almost nothing to keep me awake.

"You can rest for a little bit, my pet. I'll get you something to keep you alert." He slips out of the room to fetch something. I lied there on the bed, falling asleep. I am very tired, and I just don't understand how all my energy was drained out of my body already. Letting sleep take over me, I drift away from the real world. As I was about to leave my mind, I hear Sateriaji come back into the room. The sound of a jar lid opening made me wonder what it he got was.

Suddenly, I felt something enter inside me. My eyes shot open to the sudden pain and I howled really high. "T-Take it out!" I yelled loudly, trying to get up. Sateriaji was above me, thrusting his cock in my entrance. He takes a hand on mine and starts pumping it in time with each thrust. But it felt strange…that I want him to stop…when I don't want him to. All this pleasure was already coursing through my body, and I just want it to continue.

"You feel so tight, Gallerian. But how does it feel to be the one under the superior?" We were getting closer to our climaxes, and I can feel it. "You will stay here and become my personal toy…" He whispered in my ear in a seductive tone. Finally, that pleasure transformed into fear once again. Learning that he wants me for himself, I'm the one who needs to escape. I was trying to struggle free, but the extra weight on me was making my leave impossible. However, I can't control myself to please him. We both come, him filling me up, and me ruining the sheets. We were both taking shallow gasps of air, taking all the oxygen we need to refill our lungs.

I sit up against the head of the bed, and Sateriaji then spread apart my legs again. "Listen, I need to go home now!" He puts his hands on my shoulders and glares at me with his violet eyes. I don't want to stick around longer, but he doesn't want me to leave. And still, I'm under his "spell", so I can't do anything. He then takes me inside his mouth without warning. Again, I howled loudly, gripping on the wood that made the bed's frame. I was gasping again, bucking my hips, letting him take more of me inside. His tongue trailed down my cock from the base to the tip, occasionally wrapping it in saliva.

"Please, just stop!" I get past the charm and back to my senses, and I punch him in the forehead. He breaks free from fucking me off, and I get off the bed to get dressed. "I can't be yours. I have a wife and a daughter. It's better if you try to find someone else." I got to the last piece of clothing, which is my judge's coat, and leave the bedroom. Sweat seeped into my clothes, and I somehow felt blood run down my leg with no explanation. "…He really fucked me hard. I need to get home and tell Clara about what happened to me." I exit out of the manor and go to the town. It was about to become dawn, so I must hurry back home.

I decide to stay at the courthouse, since it's much closer to Sateriaji's manor. I unlock the entrance and fall asleep on one of the wooden benches close to the front door. It was hard against my back and abused ass, and I eventually roll off the bench and sleep on the tile floor without knowing it. At ten o' clock, when the courthouse is open, everyone sees me on the floor. Several carry me to my office, and a few went to get Clara, Elisa and the local doctor to check up on me.

"Gallerian, I was wondering where you were! Elisa was very worried about you, and I was very worried as well! Where were you last night?" Clara asks me once I was fully awake, which took me at least an hour and a half to get to that state.

"I went to Sateriaji's manor because someone needed me. Figured out that Sateriaji was that person. And he kept me in his manor overnight and fucked me. Tell me, were you there earlier yesterday?" She looks at me for a quick thirty seconds, and stares down at her feet.

"Yes. I was seduced there as well, but I eventually got a chance to leave. I didn't expect him to bring you to his place. When I got home, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my irritable behavior that day I left you. But instead, I see Elisa in your study…"

_Five hours ago…_

"Elisa, where is your father?" She questioned the child in her wheelchair. Elisa turns around, revealing several tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's not here! I was waiting for him to tuck me into bed, and he never came!"

"Are you sure, Elisa!?"

_Present day…_

"We checked everywhere all night, but we couldn't find you. And we were too scared to see Sateriaji if he seen you anywhere." I understood her clearly, and I kiss her passionately. I deepened it a little, just to remember her taste, and for her to remember mine. "I don't want to lose you again, Gallerian Marlon. We got married in this courthouse, gave birth to Elisa in your manor, and I nearly lost you here. Please, I don't want to lose you to that horrible man!" She grasped my coat tightly and buried her face in my chest.

"I promise. But for now, I need to bring Sateriaji to justice. And I can account of you to help me with that?" I became one of the many different individuals who have witnessed Sateriaji's charm, and I am certain that he will not be free to do what he wishes…

**Thanks again for reading and making this the first story to be number one on my list! And for those who supported this story, your names are all listed above. I'm just too tired to list your names again. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Are you new to the story and want to see more? Do you want to see more of my stories in the future? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And expect for a future **_**PLOT TWIST**_** in the future stories! And again, I apologize for the extra long delay! **

**-jazminewriter**


End file.
